1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an explosion-operated power tool and, in particular, to and explosion-operated setting tool for driving in fastening elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Publication DE-199 05 896 A1 discloses an explosive powder charge-operated setting tool having a first part formed as a guide cylinder and a second part formed as a breech bottom. Both parts are arranged substantially coaxially with each other and are displaceable relative to each other parallel to the setting direction. An end region of the first part adjacent to the breech bottom has a catridge support. In the setting direction, a piston chamber adjoins the catridge support. A drive piston is displaceable in the piston chamber. A bore connects the piston chamber with the catridge support.
The breech bottom carries, at its end adjacent to the guide cylinder, a sealing sleeve displaceable in an axial direction. When a non-used catridge is located in the catridge support and the breech bottom is displaced in a direction toward the guide cylinder, the catridge is ignited, and the built-up, very high pressure pushes the sealing sleeve against the guide cylinder. This provides for a very reliable sealing of the catridge support in the region between the guide cylinder and the breech bottom.
However, in the setting tool of DE 199 05 896, there is danger that a very high pressure, which is generated at the catridge support, can damage sensitive parts of drive means which drives or displaces the breech bottom.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a power tool, in particular, a setting tool of the type discussed above that is robust, can be easily manufactured, and has a reliably operating locking mechanism for the catridge support.